Chaos Mode
Chaos Mode is a game mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is very similar to its predecessor from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, albeit with Cryptids as enemies. It was made available to PC players with the patch on April 18th, 2014 and it was released on April 22nd to both Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and on April 29th to the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 systems. Overview The game mode is available for all Extinction maps (Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday, Awakening, & Exodus). Like Safeguard, it is able to be played with four people, unlike two like each one's predecessor. The players start with a P226 and two minutes on the clock. Weapons are scattered throughout the map and can be picked-up. They also start with three Self Revives. The game can end several ways. Some are when all players die and have no more Self Revives, time running out and players losing their combo, or having no combo and time running out. Weapons can be picked-up throughout the maps, and perks are awarded at certain combos. Perks Perks are awarded at every tenth multiplier. *Quickdraw is awarded at a multiplier of 10. *Mega Melee is awarded at a multiplier of 20. *Trap Master is awarded at a multiplier of 30. *Gas Mask is awarded at a multiplier of 40. *Sleight of Hand is awarded at a multiplier of 50. *Stopping Power is awarded at a multiplier of 60. *Steady Aim is awarded at a multiplier of 70. *Stalker is awarded at a multiplier of 80. *Quick Revive is awarded at a multiplier of 90. *Fast Health Regen is awarded at a multiplier of 100. *Marathon is awarded at a multiplier of 110. *More Cash is awarded at a multiplier of 120. *Super Stopping Power is awarded at a multiplier of 130. *Juiced is awarded at a multiplier of 140. *Double Health is awarded at a multiplier of 150. *Feral Vision is awarded at a multiplier of 160. Bonus Pickups Bonus Pickups can be found throughout the map. They have different effects. Ones with a gift as an icon will usually contain a piece of equipment, the Venom-X or one of its variants. There are also some based off the different classes, like a Medic, Engineer and Weapon Specialist pickup. These will have the icon of their respective classes they are based on. The Combo Freezer from Special Ops Chaos also returns as a bonus pickup. List of Bonus Pickups *Venom-X *Venom-FX *Venom-LX *Flare (Bonus Package Random Item) *Trophy (Bonus Package Random Item) *Hypno Knife (Bonus Package Random Item) *Combo Freezer *Infinite Ammo (works for Launchers as well, unlike the original upgrade) *Medic Upgrade *Engineer Upgrade *Tank Upgrade *Stun Ammo *Incendiary Ammo *Explosive Ammo *Armor Piercing Ammo *Hypno Trap *Tesla Trap (Basic, Regular and Advanced) *Extra Money ($3000 for All Players) *Loadout Upgrade (upgrades the player's Equalizer and Strike Package Reward by one each time collected) *Semtex Weapons Weapons can be found throughout the map, and can be picked up, but the same weapon then cannot be picked up until three other weapons have been picked up by the player. Video Awakening CHAOS Mode Gameplay - Extinction Call of Duty CoD Ghosts Invasion DLC|Chaos Mode gameplay on the map Awakening. Trivia *Unlike normal Extinction mode, players do not passively have the Resilience perk. This can easily be seen in Awakening if a player falls off a steep cliff, as they will either be downed or suffer a large amount of falling damage. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes